


This is just my luck

by 917brat



Category: Fem!harry potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, creature Harry - Fandom, gender change - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry on his seventeen birthday comes to an inheritance he swears he never wanted or needed. But in the end will this inheritance be just what he needs or will it ruin the life he has like Harry believe it will?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

This is just My Luck

 

Summary-Harry on his seventeen birthday comes to an inheritance he swears he never wanted or needed. But in the end will this inheritance be just what he needs or will it ruin the life he has like Harry believe it will?

 

A.n- this is a Veela harry story but it has its own unique twist and I can tell you right off the bat the story will not have Harry with Dm, Lm, SS, Hermione, or Ginny but someone else altogether.

 

** CHAPTER ONE- I hate that book! **

                Harry was sitting on the very edge of his bed in the Dursely’s household, bored out of his mind after  having  absolutely nothing to do for the last two weeks but stare at the opposite side wall of his room. Mainly because his so called family wanted nothing to do with him and were down right terrified of what he might do to them when he turned seventeen. So they keep him up in his room and did make any contact with him unless it was to bring him up food, which they shoved through the doggy door in his door so they didn’t have to even catch a glimpse of him; like that old saying out of sight out of mind. Harry after thinking this last bit let loose a near silent snort before brining his attention back to ever boring wall; whish desperately that he hadn’t already read and memorized all the books he had on in.

 

                That’s when a suddenly a loud hoot from outside his window broke the silence, and complete and utter boredom, that had previously enveloped the room. This unexpected and completely unanticipated noise caused Harry to jump nearly a foot in the air before blinking as he found himself out of the slight haze his boredom had put him in to. Once out of this haze Harry quickly began to head towards where the sound had come from; his curiously burning brightly in him as he did so.

 

                What Harry did see when he finally got into view of the window left him swiftly rushing over to opening said window. Because there in the soaking cold rain was the first friend Harry had ever had, his beloved owl Hedwig, carrying what looked to be a very large and heavy package; at least compared to Hedwig’s size it was.

 

                Harry knowing instantly that with the weather being as bad as it was and the weight of the rather large package that Hedwig was having trouble, despite the fact that she wasn’t showing much strain, quickly began to relieve his friend of her burden she was carrying. 

 

This earned Harry a grateful hoot from said owl as she lightly nipped his ear before flying off to her cage for some much deserved water and relaxation. Smiling slightly at this Harry just sat there for a bit watching his first friend as she made herself back at home in her cage. Before turning his attention back to the package Hedwig had been carrying; noting absentmindedly that it was completely dry for some reason as he did so.

 

                By doing this Harry could immediately tell that the package was a large book of some sort and that it had a letter attached to it on top. Seeing the letter, and already having a good guess who the package was from, Harry grabbed it off the book; not caring at the moment that he could be wrong about who it was from and that the letter could be  a portkey.

 

 Placing the book down Harry began to read the letter. Letting his curiosity he had been feeling since he heard Hedwig’s hoot getting the best of him for the moment. Especially since he really wasn’t expecting a letter from anyone, even his best friends, for at least not another day; until after he had turned seventeen later on tonight.

 

_Dear Harry_

_First, I want to know how are you doing is everything alright? Have you recovered fully? Are you dealing with everything Okay? Are you happier now then you were before? I know you weren’t too happy about you current placemen at you families house and kicked up a big fuss about having to go there in the first place. Which was really immature of you Harry, I honestly expected better of you then that. But in the end you had to go there didn’t you._

_Now that your there I bet can see that we were right. I know you really don’t want but you do have to admit that with everything that is going on, with all the danger that is out there, that you are safest where you currently are; at least for now. I mean, yes You-know-who is finally gone, thank Merlin for that, but professor Dumbledore said that the death eaters are still out there and that they looking for revenge. He personally told me that they are planning on going after you, Harry, in an attempt to get this revenge. He also said that for your safety that you have to remain where you currently are until after your seventeenth birthday.  In fact I am not a hundred percent sure I should be writing you this letter right now, so after you get this don’t expect to get another from me until I get the okay from Professor Dumbledore.  Now Harry I know it may be hard for you but you better listen to him Harry, he knows what he is doing he is a professor for a reason Harry. So stop being so rebellious and stubborn like you normal are and do what he says Harry; for the greater good._

_Oh and Harry speaking of your seventeenth birthday, I’ve been told that your seventeenth birthday is supposed to be the year that you go into your magical inheritance and because I know you don’t know a lot about you inheritance, you really need to learn to study more Harry I can’t teach you everything you need to know…Anyway I decided to send you a book on what may happen during you magical inheritance; please read it. I don’t want to have to explain things to you later when you don’t know what has happened to you because you didn’t read the book like I told you to. Since, knowing your luck, something is going to happen on your seventeenth birthday and you will need both me to explain what happening and what exactly the book is talking about._

_Though I’m sure that professor Dumbledore would have told you if anything real big were going to happen to you. So I don’t know why I am sending you this in the first place, but I guess it is just in case and because I want to give you a little bit more information on what may happen; after all a little bit more information never hurt anyone has it._

_You friend Hermione Ganger_

                Harry after reading this felt his eye twitch at the pompous I’m-better-then-you tone Hermione’s letter practically oozed. Though after putting this aside, for the moment, and thinking on what was in the second part of the letter, at least the noninsulting part of the second letter, Harry had to admit that he was both astounded and thankful for the book Hermione had sent him. Especially since he had never heard anything about any sort of magical inheritance before; rather it be after or during a seventeenth year old birthday.  

 

Think on this and knowing he had nothing to do, and knowing that he would somehow need the knowledge in the book, Harry pulled the book out of the paper brown wrapping Hermione had place it in, taking a good look at said book before he starting to read it. 

 

What he saw when he did this was a thicker than his head book with a dragon skin dark blue, almost black, cover that had bright red out line and the title in a brilliant golden lettering. A title that happened to be, Magical Inheritance, Magical abilities, and Magical Creatures. Things That Might Occur. 

After reading this title and taking in the book for a bit Harry slowly ran a finger down the spine of said book before opening it and beginning to read it; absentmindedly thinking that at least now he wouldn’t be bored out of his mind as he did so. 

 

                Harry, hours later, was still sitting on the very edge of his bed, completely lost in the book he was reading; highly interested in everything he had read so far. Especially when he read things about creatures he had never really heard of before; or even thought had existed before.

 

 Like the Acromantulanoids, which the book debated over what they actually were. It didn’t seem to be sure if those humanoid creatures were actually a crossbreed between Acromantula and humans or simply the human form of an Acromantula; if the Acrimantula even had a human form. All and all though, thinking back to the picture of the Acromantulanoids that the book had and remembering just what she had looked like, eight hairy legs and all, it would have been one of Ron’s worst nightmares made reality if he ever meet one.

 

                Currently though Harry was near the end of the book Hermione had gotten him. Right now he was on the V’s in alphabetically sorted book and was currently reading a really informative bit about Vampires; at least informative in inheritance accounts.

 

                _Vampires_

_Vampires, or as some know them Vampyres, is actually one of the more rare inheritance to come fully of. Rarer then even a Dhampire, or half Vampire, inheritance is known to be. This inheritance is so rare because vampires almost never reproduce, in fact they can’t reproduce with each other if they are not perfect matches to each other; which only happens maybe one in a hundred years. Not only that but Vampires have only been known to really be able to reproduce with a powerful, mortal; or like mentioned before their soul mate._

_An inheritance of  a vampiric nature mean that BOTH side of the family, both maternal and paternal, have Vampire blood somewhere in their family line; the closer the blood of the vampiric ancestor, as well as the more powerful the witch or wizard is, the more likely the chance of a Vampire Inheritance. Though it should be noted if the user is magical powerful enough and the vampiric blood close enough in the family history that a Dhampire inheritance might occur if there is vampiric blood on only one half of the family line or is only close enough in one half of the family history._

_If a vampire, or Dhampire, inheritance does occur what can be expected is, in the case of a full vampiric inheritance a high sensitivity to sunlight. Where even stepping out into full sunlight without some form of protection. Rather powerful protection at that, will result in several different negative effects; ranging from third degree burns to a very bad sunburn. This is unlike turned vampire who will actually become set a flame the minute the set foot in even indirect sunlight; no matter what protection they have on._

_Those who have a full Vampiric inheritance can also expect a large increase in strength that is beyond any human ability to have; at least any normal human person to have.  This increased strength makes it so that the person who has come of this vampiric heritage can lift things they never could even with help of feather light charms; things like uprooting trees with their bare hands._

_Along with this increased strength in a large increase in agility making the person who has come of this vampire heritage move at speeds that most eyes find hard or impossible to track; let alone react to. Most time these speeds seem like blur’s or even like sudden transportation to the untrained eye. Though there have been case of people who have been able to track and even keep up with this Vampiric speed; one such case would be the Vampire hunters._

_But the biggest change in a vampire, or Dhampire, inheritance is the change the person magic undergoes. Theirmagic grows in power and becomes more in tune with the powerful but rare blood magics, magics based in sedition, voice magics, mind magics, shadow magics, broomless flight, and most animal based magics. Though on this note, they will also lose much of their abilities in other magics that they had in return for this  boost of magics their inheritance from the Vampiric heritage has given the; despite the rather alarming fact this heritage is still a very much desired on because of the power if offers ones family._

_Physically the person who has come of a Vampire, or Dhampire, inheritance will change as well. They will most certainly gain height as well as lose any imperfections they may have had on most of their features. They skin will become pale as moon lite and become almost marble like. Their looks will shift to a gothic like beauty then whatever looks they had before. Their eye color will also shift to either a brilliant red, a haunting blue or a feral looking gold; what color  their eyes are exactly depends on their personality._

_From research it has been found out, and generally believed to be true, that the vampires with red eyes are more physically stronger than any of the other vampires out there. They are also known to be more aggressive than other vampires and there for more likely to use violence to get what they want, Because of this these types of vampires are usually enforces of the Vampiric world and dangerous to those that aren’t vampires._

_Those Vampires with pale haunting blue eyes, which have often been compared to that of a wolf’s, are usually more in tune with their magic and are more prone to using in instead of physical strength; they are also known to be more powerful in magic then the other two types of vampires. These vampires are also more often than not known to use wit, and spoken words against any opponent they have then they are to physically attack them. They are often more then not the scholar, planners and politicians of the vampires._

_Then there are the ones with feral golden eyes, which are thought to be a mix of the two above, which seem to like using both magic and physical strength equally. These types of vampires are thought to be the more dangerous once out there if they are provoked because they have equal, but great, strength and powerful magic at the same time. They more often than not are found in leader positions among vampires and thus are the rarest vampires to be found._

_As for a Dhampire inheritance it is pretty much the same as a vampire inheritance, except that it is in smaller degrees then the vampiric heritage would be and their magics don’t change nearly as much; only gaining one or two of the vampire’s magical abilities and no real cuts or power gains in their original magics. Though it should be noted that in either case of Vampire or Dhampire inheritance that drinking the blood from a living mammal in completely necessary.  How much depends on the person in question and how strong their mental will is._

 

                Harry after reading all of this, set the book down for a bit complete disbelieve at some of the things he had read; including a lot of just what he had read. After he did this Harry stretched his stiff muscles for a bit before sitting back down and looking at the nearly broken clock that was beside him. Seeing that it read close to midnight Harry debated finally putting the book down and going to sleep for some much needed rest. But a feeling in his gut told him to read at least a bit more; to read at least one more creature inheritance. So ignoring the burning sensation in his eyes, and the muddy feeling in his head, Harry picked the book up once more and began to read the next page; this one was about a vela Inheritance.

 

                _Veela_

_Veela inheritance is yet another extremely rare inheritance for a person to gain; or at least a full veela inheritance is rare. Because more often than not a person will be born or become half veela, or even a quarter veela then actually become a full veela upon their Inheritance._

_This is because a Veela inheritance, and the transformation that always occurs during said inheritance, relies solely on the power of the person inheriting it. A powerful wizard or witch, one of above average power will most likely become half veela or a quarter veela, depending on how far back a veela in in their family line on their inheritance; and if the veela blood is on one side of their family or on both. While a more powerful wizard or witch will become a full veela upon theirs._

_Funnily enough more often than not for some reason the one who most often become full Veela, if they do become Veela at all, are always heads of houses or heirs to powerful houses. It is believed this is because that more often than not first sons, or daughters, will always inherit more power from their families then second, or even  the rare third born child will; though it should be noted that this is not always true and younger children have shown to have gotten more power the first born in certain cases. That and the fact that older families, which are the lords of the wizarding world, are usually more known to have breed with different creatures, or to have multiple creature lines in their blood, then the newer family houses are._

_The reason full Veela inheritance only happen to those of very high magical powers is because, the changes that will occur during the transformation into veela; all which require a lot of magical power to complete. Someone without enough magical power to completely transform everything need, will not survive a full transformation; which is just what a full veela transformation it. This is because of what Veela are and what it takes for a full transformation to happen during an Inheritance._

_Veela are similar to both sirens and succubus. As they are always extremely beautiful, sexually attractive and all too alluring young women; who use their magic to find a suitable male to continue their line. Women is a key point here as Veela are always, no matter what, female which  is why a full inheritance requires high levels of magical powers to preform because in the cases of males they will be transformed in to a female; a female veela._

_In the cases of males these changes are, more often than not, extremely painful and very much permanent. Though it should be noted in cases of males turning in to Veela they don’t look like most people think Veela should look like, blonde and blue eyes, they keep a lot of the original features just made more feminine and with a lot, if not all of their former flaws removed. As well as having their good features amplified with their veela allure._

_There are other things that will happen to both male and female upon a full Veela heritage; and is most cases a partial inheritance as well. Other things that will change in a Veela Inheritance , besides the gender in male’s cases, are the height, the voice, the magic, and in some case the temperament; again some of these, or most of these change also occur in partial veela Inheritance as well._

_The height will change as the person coming of the veela inheritance will either shrink or grow; most likely grow. Because Veela are known to be tall proud creature, often been called long legged beauty; or said to have legs that go for miles._

_The voice will also change become more hypnotically alluring, able to make the more weak willed males bend to there will with simple words. This is one of the veela main weapons in looking for their ideal mates because strong willed and more powerful males will not be affected by this ability; which is what they, the veela, are actually looking for._

_Their magic gains a bit more power than it had before; though it may not be completely noticeable because anyone coming of a veela inheritance, a full on that is, would already be powerful. That is not the only change that the person coming of the inheritance will experience. Another change is that while they are still able to use normal wizarding magic, a person who has under gone a full vela inheritance will find it easier to use their veela magic than any other type of magic. Which is where the power bust from the inheritance mainly goes as they gain the ability to use the elements of fire and the element closest to their personal nature; though the second element is only in cases of full Veela Inheritance. They also gain the abilities of voice manipulation, an allure, enhanced speed, strength, flexibility and agility. As well as the hypnotic dancing ability the Veela is famous for._

_Then lastly the next change would most likely be temperament. Which may change depending on the temperament the person has before their inheritance. Because in general the Veela as a whole are very short tempered and in some cases very easily angered. So if before the person wall mild mannered and not easily angered then expect a major change in temperament as the person becomes more like the fire element they all can use. But if they already had a temper then doesn’t expect that much of a change as there personality already matches that of a Veela._

_Speaking of tempers of Veela a full veela inheritance also includes the Veela's second form. The harpy, bird, like form, which they shift into when they completely lose their temper. This form is covered in flames, and in the more powerful veela’s cases their second element as well. In this form the Veelas can only use elements but in exchange for all the other magics they are now cut off from they now have even more speed and strength on their side. As well as almost instant healing and a thick almost dragon like skin that is resistant to most wizarding spells. In this form the Veela runs on pure instinct until the rage they were feeling runs out. In this form the Veela is at their most dangerous._

_In cases of half veela, or quarter veela, they have the mentioned abilities above in smaller degrees, except for the second veela form which they do not gain, and are considered mainly to be powerful very lovely witches, or wizard.  Though it should be noted that the more powerful witches/wizard that have half veela, or quarter veela blood can have the full power of a  full blood veela allure if they are both mentally and magical powerful enough._

Harry after reading this last creature inheritance felt a shiver of something go down his spine and thought to himself that, that  is one inheritance he really didn’t want to go through. As he thinks this Harry felt the burning sensation in his eyes get even worse than it already was causing him to look at the clock beside his bed. Seeing it less than a minute till midnight Harry winced slightly before putting the book down and taking his glasses off so he could lay down to sleep; trying his best to ignore the feeling he had just badly jinxed himself in some way as he did so.

 

 But just as he closed his eyes to go to sleep Harry felt a sharp, sudden and very painful burning feeling start In the middle of his chest; which Harry now knew from reading the book Hermione had sent him meant that his magical inheritance had started.  Feeling this Harry began to mental curse everything for all his worth until both the magical build up and the pain he was currently feeling caused him to pass out; leaving is magical inheritance to continue on unnoticed by anyone.

 

 

 


	2. chapter

This is just My Luck

Summary-Harry on his seventeen birthday comes to an inheritance he swears he never wanted or needed. But in the end will this inheritance be just what he needs or will it ruin the life he has like Harry believe it will?

 

A.n- this is a Veela harry story but it has its own unique twist and I can tell you right off the bat the story will not have Harry with Dm, Lm, SS, Hermione, or Ginny but someone else altogether.

 

** Chapter two- why couldn’t I of been wrong!? **

****

            Slowly with a pain filled groan Harry began to wake up and the very second he did Harry realized several things were wrong with him. For one there was definitely a difference in his voice; his earlier groan had proven that much to him at the very least. And for two Harry could most certainly feel a rather heavy weight on his chest and on top of his head; one that was defiantly not there before. And for three Harry could feel the clothes that he had been wearing just the night before, close that were sort of baggy on him before, uncomfortable tight in lots of place while  worryingly loose in others.

 

            Feeling and hearing, these changes Harry laid in his bed highly confused for a second, wondering just what the hell was going on; wondering what had caused these changes he could feel in himself. That’s when what he had read last night and the pain he had felt after that came rushing back to him; as well as the reminder that nothing simple ever happened to him. Causing Harry’s eyes to widen as he jumped out of his threadbare bed and rushed over to the broken mirror in the corner of his room; tripping and stumbling a lot more then he normal did as he tried to reach said mirror as fast as he could.

 

            Once he got to the mirror Harry stared at it in horror as he got a good look at his reflection; letting loose a silent scream of horror at just what he saw as he did so. Too shocked and disturbed by what he saw in the mirror to make any sounds as he gaped at his new reflection; as he took in just why he had, and still was, feeling all of those differences from the night before.

 

            Because there in the mirror before him wasn’t the reflection he was used to  of slightly tan teen with short uncontrollably mess black hair, that had slight red highlights to it when the light hit it right, with brilliant emerald green eyes hidden by a pair of rather thick glass and a skinny  yet still slightly muscular swimmer build.  No standing in the mirror wasn’t the teen who had those features and who just so happened to be a little on the short side because of the malnourishment he had had during the majority of his childhood.  No, that wasn’t what or who was in the mirror at all; not in the least bit.

 

Instead there standing in the mirror where his reflection was supposed to be was something that had Harry bitterly muttering to himself ‘I was so right about jinxing myself….and why they hell of all things did I have to be right about THIS?!’ Because there were his reflection was supposed to be was now a tall, quite a bit taller than his previous five foot six self, perhaps an inch or two over six feet tall, very stunning  FEMALE seventeen year old; instead of the male form Harry was used to and desperately wished that he was still seeing.

 

Taking this reflection in, and trying to refrain from cursing aloud, Harry swallowed heavily and though feebly to himself; trying to keep it positive as he did so. ‘At least the book was right about the males keeping their original features and not looking like what the usual Veela looks like.’ and Harry knew that that was true. Because instead of looking like the Veela from the world cup ,or even Fleur and her sister for that matter, who were all tall but delicately build females with long soft looking blond, nearly silver hair, with stunning bright blue eye and reminding Harry strongly of what  most people though princess looked like. Harry found himself looking completely opposite of what they looked like; while still obviously being a Veela of some sort.

 

Harry himself…herself….or at least the person in the mirror was like mention earlier a tall women, around six foot one or six foot two of height, with a  very curvy athletic build; that had a wild and dangerous vibe to her. She had the same emerald green eyes that Harry had before except for the fact that they didn’t seem to need glasses that Harry dad so desperately needed before and they had a vertical slit for a pupil instead of the round one Harry had had before; when he had actually been a he. She also had long back length wild black hair that had noticeable red steaks in it that fell around Harry face in a beautiful but completely untamable way. If Harry had to compare what the woman in the mirror looked like to anyone he’s most likely compare her to one of the Greek amazons or a wild cat of some sort; as oppose to the almost dove or princess like appeal the normal Veela had. In fact comparing the reflection to a typical veela was like comparing night to morning two totally opposite things yet the same thing at the same time; a part of a day or, both veela of some sort.

 

Seeing this and finally beating it into his mind that the person in the mirror was actually him, by actually looking away from the mirror at down at him-herself, Harry let loose a hysterical laugh and fell down to his knees; doing his best not to touch any part of his new body as he did so. Knowing without a doubt if he did touch his body, there by driving it fully into his mind that it was all real, he would most likely go beyond the hysterical state he was already in.

 

Exactly how long Harry stayed in that position with tears falling down hi- her new face and distraught, yet oddly melodic, laughter falling spontaneously from h-her new lips SHE wasn’t sure about. Nor was she sure she had actually accepted what happened to her, or even fully understood it.

 

But one thing she did now was that by the time she had finished venting everything she was feeling out, she was extremely glade that her so called family had left a couple days earlier on their own vacation and weren’t coming back for another two weeks; wanting what they called a freak free summer vacation for once. Harry was grateful for that fact because not only did it mean that so called family wouldn’t find out about her changes for a long while; if not ever. But it also meant that when half was through her cry fest when she had actually started throwing things as hard as she could literally putting some, if not most, of them through the walls of her room as she did so, that he family wouldn’t know it was her that did it; even if they’d blame her for it anyhow.

 

Another thing she found herself grateful for was the fact that no one, not even the Weasley’s, was going to come and pick him up for at least another week and a half. A good week before his so called family came home from their vacation; which made things even better. Harry was mainly grateful for this because it gave him more time to actually accept the fact that he wasn’t actually a he any more but now was a she and the fact that while being female he also wasn’t actually human anymore but a Veela; something that Harry never really thought he’d be able to fully accept. That and it gave him…her time to express just how this little fact made hi-her feel without terrifying, or really kill, everyone in the vicinity as h-she did so. Something Harry was going to take full advantage of, especially since Dumbldore had recently added notice-me-not wards and silencing ward around hi-her ‘family’s ’ house; for the greater good of course. Not knowing that her so called family wasn’t going to really be at their home that summer at all when he did so; much to Harry good fortune at the moment.

 

So knowing that no one could hear or see what…she was doing Harry climbed up from her fallen positions and instead of just throwing random things to let off some of her steam like she had been doing a little earlier, Harry decided to start to literally tear the place around her apart to show just how she was feeling at the moment. That and to pay back her loving family for all the kind and gentle care they had given him, now her, over the years. After all by the time she was done letting lose all of the anger Harry got the feeling that they would never forget her; even if they really wanted to. Hell, Harry was sure that by the time she was done her family would be lucky to even have a house to come back to when their vacation was over.

 

Just as Harry was about to start this path of destruction she had planned, a sadist smile seen clearly on her face in the shattered mirror in front of her, she completely froze as she noticed something else had changing; something that was just that moment changing. Or to be more precise she noticed her hand flicker with flames and her feature become slightly more bird like; slightly more angered Veela like. Seeing this and reluctantly acknowledging what she knew was the true, no matter how much h-she wished it wasn’t, Harry took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down the towering rage she was currently feeling. Knowing that despite the wards on his current residents that if he-she did transform into her second Veela form, the more animalistic form, that it would be noticed by someone  and that was something Harry really didn’t want to happen; now or ever really.

 

After closing her eyes, taking a deep breath and counting backward all the way from a hundred in an attempt to calm herself down a bit, Harry slowly opened her eyes and nearly cursed when she notice that her features where still slightly bird like; though on a plus note she did notice the flames went away and the bird like features had resided a bit. Seeing this Harry gave a sigh of relieve only for it to turn in to a groan of annoyance when the flames, and bird like features that had disappeared, returned the second he caught a glimpse of his female self and his temper began to rise once again.

 

Seeing this and knowing that h-she wouldn’t be able to calm down enough for the flames to go away unless she something drastic to let loose a small amount of the anger she was currently feeling decided to hell. Deciding this Harry threw back her head and just screamed and screamed; not bothering to stop the flames that were pouring off her hands as she did so. Nor bothering to worry when her screams began to sound more like a birds screeches then an actually scream.  Hoping all the while that she was wrong and the wards would hold and not let anyone notice just what was happening; especially since she wasn’t doing anything too drastic at the moment.

 

Fortunately luck seemed to be on her side again, making Harry dread what was coming later, because as she finished releasing a bit of the anger she was feeling, and was still feeling, no one came bursting in through to door; nor was there any screaming or cries of distress coming from outside. Sigh in relieve about this little fact Harry put her hands down and began to check around for the damage that she knew had been done during her screaming fit; having closed her eyes during the beginning of her much deserved eruption.

 

 What she saw when she did this left her staring open mouth in amazement at the damage to her room and from the looks over it the majority of the upstairs as well. A look of open mouth wonderment that quickly transformed into a vicious smirk as she began to think of her family’s reaction to the state her room was currently in. Especially her so called Aunt’s expression seeing as she loved everything being neat and orderly and as of right now her room, or the rest of the upstairs, was most certainly not that. Because at the moment hi-her room was a complete and utter mess.  So much so that it would be easier to tear the room, the how upstairs, down and rebuild it then fix the damages that had occurred during her earlier rage.

 

 Though as she looked at all the damages she had caused Harry immediately noticed, with growing confusion, that there was no fire burning in the room any longer, sure there were tons of really bad burn marks; but no fires what so ever. Looking at this trying to find an answer she knew was there Harry, when she finally did find that something, that answer she was looking for, felt the smirk she was still wearing get a little bigger. It seemed she was one of the more powerful veela’s that got a second element besides fire because she found out why there wasn’t any fire burning in her room and that was because of the large puddles of water that were in the shadowed corners of the room; completely unnoticeable unless you looked for them.

 

It seemed she had control over both fire and water; two very opposing elements. As she thought this Harry began to wondered just what this would mean for her control and  if it would mean that she would have trouble controlling either element because they opposed each other so much. Thinking of this, and knowing she was right about the control she would have to earn over her elements, Harry  began to considering other things; things that she hadn’t as of yet thought of. Like how she had just nearly lost complete control over her Veela side and how she only managed to gain a small portion of  her control back by losing it; a very dangerous thing if what she had read  and heard about Veelas was correct. This latest thought had her wondering just how the hell she was going to control it or anything about her Veela side, like her Allure, if she had no idea how to. This is when Harry realized that she would definitely need someone else’s help; but who and how?

 

 After pondering on this dilemma for a couple of minute Harry was suddenly hit with a burst of inspiration, or to be more precise recalled something, someone, she really should have earlier. Remembering this someone Harry quickly jumped up and rushed over to where she had placed her parchment earlier, as well as some ink and quill; so the newly found female veela could write a very necessary, very important letter.

 

_Hey Fleur_

_Hey Fleur, and Bill if you there. Umm…I know you don’t know me quiet that well, and we only saw each other a few times since my fourth year during the tournament, but I really need you help at the moment. You see, I just came of my magical Inheritance and I think it was a lot different than anyone ever expected it to be. And that’s why I am writing to you now because you see I have no idea how to deal, or do anything really with my new inheritance; in fact you’re the only one I can think of that might have an idea as to what to do. Let me just be blunt at the moment seeing as I really have no other idea how to put this. My Magical inheritance turned me into a full blooded Veela; as well as completely female. Or at least I am pretty sure it turned me completely fully female seeing as that’s what it looks like that it has done; I haven’t been able to bring myself to full check yet. But despite that I am sure that is exactly what happened. So please help me cause I have no other idea as to what to do now and feel like I am about to have a mental break down because of everything that has happened._

_In desperate need of you help_

_Harry Potter._

            Harry after writing this quickly rolled up the parchment and headed over to where Hedwig was watching the now female Veela with weary eyes. Seeing this look in her first friend’s eyes Harry felt a pang in her heart and hoped with all his might that Hedwig still knew who she was. That her first friend somehow knew that she was still the Harry she knew before inside despite the fact she no longer looked like the old Harry Potter; or male for that matter.

 

Fortunately it seemed that luck seemed to be on her side once again, perhaps making up for the completely unexpected transformation she had just under went, because after looking at her for a bit Hedwig got what looked to be a very amused look in her large golden eyes before hooting at Harry in a friendly way; holding out her legs for the letter in Harry hand as she did so. Seeing this, and her eyes twitching slightly at the amused almost teasing glint in Hedwig’s eyes, Harry let loose a nearly silent sigh of relief. Before tying the letter she had just written on Hedwig’s out stretched leg.

 

Once she did this and once Hedwig had flown out the window Harry went over to her bed and with a heavy sigh threw herself down on said bed. Now all she really could do was wait for a reply from Fleur and hope to Merlin that it was a positive one.

 

**__ **


	3. Chapter three

This is just My Luck

Summary-Harry on his seventeen birthday comes to an inheritance he swears he never wanted or needed. But in the end will this inheritance be just what he needs or will it ruin the life he has like Harry believe it will?

 

A.n- this is a Veela harry story but it has its own unique twist and I can tell you right off the bat the story will not have Harry with Dm, Lm, SS, Hermione, or Ginny but someone else altogether.

 

** CHAPTER THREE **

            Harry was sitting on HER bed face as pale as a sheet, because now SHE knew with a hundred percent accurse that SHE was now one hundred percent sure that SHE was female; and all it took was a simple shower.  And to think things had been going pretty well up until then to.

 

It had been only a day since she had sent the letter to Fleur and Bill, and a day since she had under gone her magical inheritance. One whole day, that felt much longer than that, and a day which she had been unable to bring herself to check or do much of anything else as she tried to tie her mind around everything that had happened to her so far.

 

 But on the second day, after spending the first day after her inheritance on her bed nearly all day, she gathered all of her courage up; as well as some of her nicest clothes. (Not that she actually had any really nice clothes because of her so called family) Before heading to the bother room; walking past the, charred and nearly torn apart, previously locked door as she did so. Not bothering to hide her satisfied smirk as she did this.

 

This is when Harry confirmed what she really already knew as she slowly removed the dirt clothes she had been wearing for the last two days; noting with a certain a bit of absentminded amusement that the shirt that had once been a bit too large on her was now a good bit too small because of the size of her chest as she did so.

 

Once she had all of her clothes off, and her eye closed as tightly as she could while doing so, Harry slowly climbed in to the shower and turned the water on as hot as her body could take; wanting to use the heat to scour away all the negativity she was feeling at the minute.

 

Sadly, after just standing and relaxing under the water for a good ten minutes Harry realized that it just wasn’t going to work and she was just delaying the inevitable. That in mind, and knowing that if she prolonged it for much longer that she would be able to bring herself to check anything, Harry slowly reached out her hand and grabbed a clean wash cloth off the side of the tub; as well as the small bottle of pine scented body wash that had been left behind.

 

As soon as Harry had both of these in hand she began to lather up the wash cloth she had in her other hand before opening her eyes. Then when she honestly couldn’t lather up her wash cloth up any more Harry slowly, reluctantly, looked down at her now completely bare body’ biting her lip nervously as she did so. Only to immediately drop the cloth she had been holding into the jet of oncoming warm water coming from the head of shower as she got a good look at her new body; now that it wasn’t concealed by her cousins old wore out hand-me down clothes. What she saw most definitely proved that, no matter what she wished, she was completely and utterly female. Sighing heavily at this Harry bend down and picked back up the wash cloth she had dropped and began to scrub her body; wondering why things like this seemed to happen to him all the time the whole while.

 

 Or at least she was until she caught sight off a couple of things that caused her to nearly drop the wash cloth once again. A couple of things on and about her body she hadn’t noticed before and was wondering how she had missed them before.

 

Like for example that despite the fact that her old, and much mourned, male body had several rather large scars from all the encounters he had had his new female body didn’t have any what so ever; though Harry noted with some gratefulness that, thankfully, her body still had the nice muscle tone she had worked hard for.

 

 Another thing that Harry noticed was now that she could see her whole body without any clothes obscuring her view she could see that her entire body, even the skin that was always covered by clothes, was a solid golden tan; so unlike the porcelain pale skin she had had before when she had been male.

 

Then finally, and the one that stood out and shocked Harry the most, as well as causing him to wonder how he had ever missed them before was the several tattoos on her body. Tattoos Harry was completely positive she had never seen, let alone gotten, before; in either her male or female form.

 

These tattoos were pretty interesting to Harry and she was sure she knew why she had most of them. There a circle of flames around her ankles, which Harry thought represented her powers over flames, and a swirl of what looked like rushing water around both her wrists, which Harry was sure represented her control over water.

 

Then, after looking closer at her body, mainly at the spots she really wanted to avoid looking at at the moment, Harry noticed yet another tattoo. One that looked to be the final tattoo, or at least the only on Harry could see at the moment, and was a tattoo of a small pitch black dragon; a dragon that had hints of red throughout its body.  And one that happened to be right under her breasts and was just slightly smaller than the size of her palm. This was the one tattoo Harry wasn’t sure what it meant; in fact Harry had no idea what the dragon tattoo could mean in the least bit.

 

After staring at these tattoos for a bit Harry simply closed her eyes and took as deep breathe to calm herself down for a bit. Before opening them and going back to scrubbing her body clean.

 

 Once she was finished doing this Harry quickly grabbed the nearest towel and began to dry of her new body as best as she could; wanting to get out of the bathroom as fast as she could while doing this. After finish drying off the best she could, and after wrapping the towel around her wet hair like she had seen her aunt do so many times before, Harry went over to the bathroom sink. Which is where she had placed the clothes she had brought into the bathroom when she had first entered it, and began to get dressed again. Noticing with some disgust that while they were the best clothes she had on her at the moment, they were still her Cousin Dudley’s old rags, and that they didn’t fit her in the least bit; too tight in most place to large in others and to short in some.

 

Once completely dress and back on her bed Harry began to think back on everything that she had saw in the shower. Which is what lead to her being as she was now; pale as a sheet, staring almost blankly at her ceiling and screaming in horror in her mind.

 

 This is how both Fleur and Bill found her when they suddenly appeared in her room, apparently they had gotten her letter already, and what they saw worried them; which was proven when Bill voice broke through Harry supper when he asked her. The concern he was feeling lacing his tone as he did so.

 

“Harry are you….wow you really kidding when you said you were transformed in to a female were you!” Or at least Bill sounded concerned until he got a good look at Harry’s new body and then he just sounded really amused by everything; much to Harry ire.

 

 Fleur seemed to have realized this, and knowing how dangerous a veela temper was, reacted accordingly by slapping her soon to be husband upside his head; hard. Before turning toward Harry, whose eyes was twitching slightly as she tried to reel in her temper and cool down the heat she could feel building up in her hands. Again Fleur seemed to understand what Harry was doing and gentle placed her delicate pale hands on Harry slightly larger tan ones before in a soft, relaxing, tone told Harry **.**

**(Oh and I really am sorry but I really suck at giving people accents so I’m not going to, I tried at first and it came out horrible …so no accents for anyone. Sorry if anyone likes them and think they make the story more real I just can’t do them.)**

 

“Harry take a deep breath you don’t want to lose control here. Not over Bills joking come on you know his brothers you know how they joke…yes that good take another deep breath…good.” Fleur seeing that Harry was now calm as she was going to get at the moment released her hand and took a good look at her; getting a smile on her face as she did so. A smile that turned to a small frown near the end; making Harry slightly nervous at seeing it wonder just what could be wrong now. Fleur as if sensing Harry nervousness turned to Harry and began to speak to her again; her tone just as warm and friendly as it had been before when she was had been trying to calm Harry down earlier.

 

“First, Harry let me thank you for trusting me enough to ask for my help; I know it wasn’t easy for you after everything that has happened to you lately. Then, let me say that I am really happy to help you, not only because you asked and it’s the right thing to do. But because my inner veela, and yes I have one Harry, feels as if you were part of her family a br…well sister now, and it has since you risked your life, and yes Harry you did risk your life despite what anyone else wants you to believe, to save my little sisters life.” Here Fleur stopped talking and brought the slightly teary Harry in to a tight hug. Then in an attempt to lighten the heavy feeling in the room Fleur released Harry from the hug and held him at arm distance while saying.

 

“Now dear Harry before we actually bring you to our house so you can learn to control your new powers, we are so going to have to take you shopping; cause right now those cloths so don’t suit your new form….not that they suited you old one any better.”  Harry hearing this jumped away from Fleur and in a startled tone yelled out.

 

“YOU’RE HOUSE?! And what do you mean by shopping??!” Both Fleur and Bill hearing this, and hearing the high pitched tone Harry said it in, laughed slightly before Bill walked over and put a hand on Harry’s shoulder before saying in a teasing voice; acting like what Harry thought a brother would act like as he did so.

 

“Of course you’re coming to our house we certainly can’t train you in everything that you need to know here. I don’t think there would be a house left standing if we did. Nor do I think you’d be able to remain hidden here either. With all the ward I put up around our house you’d be perfectly hidden there; no matter what you did there….as for the shopping well, I’d just would go along with Fleur because when she gets in a mood like that there really is no stopping her.”  Harry after hearing this last bit felt the need to run somewhere far away from there. Something Fleur seemed to know even before Harry realized what the feeling meant because before Harry could even try to turn to run she had a strong grip on his arm.

 

“Now, Harry you weren’t trying to run away now where you?” Harry after this was said, and seeing the grin on Fleur’s face as she said it, gave a shaky smile of her own before answering her; lying through her teeth as she did so.

 

“N-no not at all…why would I ever attempt to do that?”  This caused Bill to break out into laughter once again as he took in the scared look on Harry’s face and the satisfied one on Fleur’s. Seeing these looks Bill couldn’t help but say.

 

“You know I can’t help but think the next couple of weeks are going to be really interesting.”

 

 


End file.
